shikigaminoshirofandomcom-20200213-history
Fumiko Odette Van Stein
Fumiko Odette Van Stein ((ふみこ・オゼット・ヴァンシュタイン Fumiko Ozetto Vanshutain; often shortened to Fumiko OV Stein), is a major recurring character in the Shikigami no Shiro series, debuting in the original Shikigami no Shiro. Fumiko's basic attack is a stream of ice shards that are steerable by moving. Fumiko's shikigami attack is either causing an small explosion or creating an series of lightning that attacks enemies. Fumiko's bomb is an incredible screen-kill attack, which causes multiple explosions that cover the screen. In Shikigami no Shiro II, an alternative form of Fumiko, known as Chibi Fumiko, was available. Background Shikigami no Shiro A half-German half-Japanese witch. The rise of the Nazi Empire forced her family's movement to Japan, where she's resided ever since. Fumiko is also quite wealthy, and is usually accompanied by her butler, Munchausen. Munchausen's aerial bombings are the form of her special attack. He usually has a different costume with each appearance. Shikigami no Shiro (Steam Version) Half-Japanese German-born witch, she is said to be the descendant of a Nazi officer who fled to Japan during the fall of the Third Reich, Fumiko currently lives a quiet life, helping her guilt-ridden, wheelchair-bound grandfather. She is not talkative, wears glasses, and braids her hair. She is the type of girl who wants to work for the good of mankind and is saddened when she can't. Riding her magic broom at breakneck speeds, garbed in all black with a red Jolly Roger armband, she's a Panzerfaust-wielding military-loving witch who battles the supernatural ills plaguing the secular Japan using the Eye of Ethiopia, a magical weapon excavated by the Germans. Shikigami no Shiro II The witch with the golden gun returns, and she still intends to marry Kohtaro. A German who migrated to Japan, she follows Kuga's trail to put a stop to the events before they can harm her would-be husband. Her Shikigami attack consists of orbital bombardments summoned by Munchausen, her butler. He can either bring down one massive blast, or a smaller assortment of five connected blasts. Shikigami no Shiro III - Japanese 御存知華麗なるあらゆる意味の魔女である。 シリーズ最大の悪役よりも悪役という噂のある人物である。 趣味は他人の男を奪うこと。次に蹂躙である。 今回は里帰りと蜜月旅行をかねて、アルカランドへやってくる。 ふみこにとってアルカランドは何回目かの少女時代を過ごした 思い出の土地である。 なつかしそうに辺りを見て、ちょっとメランコリックである。 Castle of Shikigami III - English A gorgeous witch, in many different ways. She is said to be more of a villain than the greatest enemy in the series. Her hobby is to steal the men from other women. Her second hobby is trampling upon people. She has arrived in Alcaland to return to her homeland - and go on a honeymoon. For Fumiko, Alcaland is a memorable place she visited a number of times when she was a young girl. She looks around her surroundings with fond memories and can't help but feel melancholic. Trivia *The questionable translation of Shikigami no Shiro II seems to suggest she becomes friends with Niigi Gorgeous Blue; for example, telling Yukari simulataneously to "Shut your trap!", Fumiko actually seeming sad she might never see Niigi again, Niigi suggesting they meet again with their kids, and Fumiko saying she wouldn't mind having a daughter like Niigi. *She is (or was) rivals with Arala Cran, and also bickers with Yukari Horiguchi. *Freedom Wind was her stepmother, whom she killed, apparently over a man. *Despite the game's infamously bad voice acting, Fumiko's Shikigami no Shiro II voice actress is notable for pulling off a German accent on occasion. Quotations Shikigami no Shiro II *That's life. See you in Hell! *Twenty minutes left until Tokyo gets crushed. Twenty minutes, actually. Store info then jam! *You, get on top. I'll teach you. Shikigami no Shiro III *All the men in this world belong to me. You have some nerve thinking you're an exception. *Go ahead and try it, silly little girl. *I'm so happy that I'm crying. I finally get another chance to kill you. Gallery Shikigami no Shiro Image:Shikiconcept3.JPG|Concept artwork of Fumiko (right) and Munchausen. Image:Shikiconcept7.jpg|Artwork from the Shikigami no Shiro box, showing Fumiko and Kim De John. Shikigami no Shiro II Image:Shiki2fumiko.jpg|Fumiko's appearance in Shikigami II. Shikigami no Shiro III Image:FumikoIII-1.jpg|Fumiko's basic mugshot. Image:FumikoIII-2.jpg|Fumiko with a sneaky/mischievous look, often shown when she is pleased and/or happy. Image:FumikoIII-3.jpg|Fumiko bursting into laughter. Image:FumikoIII-4.jpg|Fumiko when she is upset or serious. Image:FumikoIII-5.jpg|Fumiko in her police uniform. Image:FumikoIII-6.jpg|Fumiko in her police uniform, acting upset or serious. Category:Characters